Obsession
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: After twists and emotional problems, Sasuke returned to Konoha to full fill his plan to restore the long lost Uchiha clan, but what started with a typical choice without love became a nightmare. He is NOT the cool collected guy that everyone thinks he is. DISCONTINUED
1. Cold as your eyes declare

The Puppet Master 19

To my special sister, Laura. I love you girl^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Obsession

**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Where the action is taking place:** Shinobi world.

**Summary**: After twists and emotional problems, Sasuke returned to Konoha to full fill his plan to restore the long lost Uchiha clan, but what started with a typical choice without love, become a nightmare making the roles suffering a reversal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Cold as your eyes declare

* * *

><p>Midnight.<p>

The wind was strong and cold. People were at their houses resting in their warm beds. A worried housewife was gazing the cold night through the window, waiting for her shiny knight.

"Where are you?" her voice spoke silently in the dark living room. The angst of a woman waiting for her husband to return home after deadly missions, were the worst. Heading to the couch, she laid there, alone waiting and waiting.

By the time, the people's voices could be heard. Laura woke up with a startle. She didn't hear the clock ballades, just the door being shut.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, glaring at his wife who rubbed her eyes. "Oh you're here, I was so worried." Laura hugged her smug husband, only to be pushed away.

"I'm fine." He said undressing his Anbu vest. "Are you wounded? How was the mission?"

"Don't talk." He gave her his white porcelain cat mask. "Are you upset?"

"I thought I told you to not talk." E said making his way to the bathroom on the second floor.

...

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

The sound of the bathroom door being shut answered her question. "It seems not."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

The smell of food was in the air, and Sasuke knew what Laura was up to. "I made your breakfast. Wait, where you going?"

"Eat."

"Where?"

...

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

A heavy sigh, left Sasuke's lips, rolling his eyes at his wife's questions. "Let me breathe." He opened the door but stopped, when her silky nice voice denounced annoyance.

"I'm only asking you where you are going. At least give that satisfaction, I'm your wife, and I need to know. I spend all my days and hours waiting for you. I don't want to be waiting when you can never come back again. And-!"

"Well why don't you give me a son, then?" he slammed the door, giving his attention. "Why don't you get pregnant? Do you think I want a wife who cannot restore my clan? Do you?" He screamed, as tears marked her face.

"What makes you think I'm not trying? HUH? Tell me."

"Maybe because you can't have them." His tone, words, expression were full of poison. Laura covered her ears and went to their room. Sasuke as normal went after her.

The same routine.

"Are you hiding something? Are you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Are you?" His sharingan spun with cruelty.

"_Where's your voice now?" _Sasuke whispered, while his right hand with a simple movement pulled her yukata down. Her eyes shone with sadness, through his headband, feeling the fabric of the only thing that could hide her pain from the outsiders.

Leaning his forehead against hers, and brushing her lips with his thumb, Sasuke spoke casually. "I'm going to eat with Naruto, ok, sweetheart? And when I come back i don't want to hear no cries, no curses, the house cleaned and be ready because we're going to try, all over again." He tossed her to the bed, leaving the house. Laura made an effort to not cry loud, since she didn't want the neighbors to hear her cry…once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

"Tch, that teme is late." The blond whiskered young man, said in fury. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun is with Laura you need to calm down." Sakura said, feeling Naruto calming down with her voice.

"Sakura?"

"Hum? Naruto?"

"Do you love Sasuke?"

...

"Do you?"

"A bit."

"A bit?"

"I'm…I'm in love with two people. Besides Sasuke-kun is married with Laura."

"I'm one of that two people?"

"N-Naruto." Sakura blushed, as Naruto's perv behavior somehow turned her on. "Dobe."

"TEEEME. Why do you have to interrupt me?"

"Hn."

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Morning."

"Let's eat raaameeen."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's no."

"I'm the Hokage and I command you to eat ramen."

**'**_**Mental note:** Make all people on the village eat, ramen.'_

'_**Idiot.'**_

'_Shut it, stupid fox.'_

"Let's go." Naruto started to walk only to feel his old teammates heading to another direction. "HEY, WAAAIIIT."

* * *

><p><strong>Laura<strong>

The hot water caressed her old wounds, and dark bruises. The scent of the shampoo he used was mixed with hers, remembering the time when they were just simple teens with ambitions and emotions. Well when he was a sweet cold bastard and when she ambitioned to become a kunoichi but thanks to him that was impossible.

"_Damn it."_ She whispered, leaving the bathroom. Dressing a more complex yukata, so he could take time to undress her. Hopefully tonight he will not come drunk and start the usual treatment.

"Us against the world." She said, crying and tossing the food from the breakfast to the trash. "Thank you dear mother. Thank you very much."

A knock on the door made her heart jump hundred times. "Hello, Laura." Temari smiled to her friend. "Hi, Temari. Please come in." She stepped aside, as Temari entered. "How have you been-"

...

...

"What?"

"Were you crying?"

"No. What makes you think that?" Laura laughed nervously. "I'm not blind, ya know?"

...

"Laura."

"Temari I don't want to be impolite but I've lots of things to do."

"What's wrong?"

"Temari I don't have time. Please come back later."

"Laura tell me!"

"Tell what?"

"Sasuke?"

"Uchiha."

"Temari."

"I thought you were with Naruto." Laura pulled her mask, of the perfect life. "I forgot something."

"Oh!" She gave the professional fake smile she learned with Sai. "How's the little girl, Temari?" Sasuke asked, as Temari didn't take her eyes from Laura who seemed normal by now.

"She's ok. Shikamaru is teaching her some jutsus on the training fields. When are you two going to have your first Uchiha?"

"Soon." Sasuke said, encircling his arms around Laura.

...

...

...

"Well I'm leaving. I don't want to disturb you two."

"It's ok." Sasuke said, never leaving Laura's back as she kissed her friend's cheek. "Come back at any time."

"I will."

"Bye Mr. Uchiha, bye Miss Uchiha."

"Bye."

"Hn!"

When the door closed, Laura took a deep breath. "What did you told her?"

"Nothing." She said, not looking at him. "I'm going to clean the house."

Again his arm prevented her to leave him."I changed my mind. I'll stay."

...

"Come here." Sasuke seated on the couch, panting his lap, motioning to her to obey properly. "Sasuke I don't feel comfortable, doing it, in the living room."

...

"Come here." Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Laura tried to find her tranquility. When she reopened them, Sasuke was still waiting for her impatient, with his arm extended.

When her fingertips, touched his hand, he pulled her to his lap, matching their lower parts perfectly. His lips touched her sensible skin, his hands hold prisoner her hips, forcing her to rub harder.

"_Damn you."_ He said feeling his blood boil with her scent and sweet little gasps. Her body a perfect sculpture, received his greediness hands, who tried to memorize each detail. His bulge woke her, making her gasp in pain when he pressured one of her bruises caused by his rage.

"TEME, OPEN THE DOOR."

"_**Fuck**_." He pushed Laura, gazing her exquisite expression, wanting to breathe. _**"Go away, dobe."**_

"I AM THE HOKAGE. I DEMANDE YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR. I WROTE A LAW. AND THAT LAW SAYS TO NOT KEEP ME WAITING." Naruto screamed, ignoring Sakura's dead curses.

A moan coming from the house, made Naruto stop immedtiely. "I…hummm..Carry on." He said, grabbing Sakura's arm, and running away from there.

"_I lost it."_ He breathed out, laying her on the couch. _"Wait here."_ He said with his rushed voice. When he came back, Laura was still breath taking, scratching her neck, not wanting to touch her body.

Sasuke stopped with a bottle of alcohol, locking his sharingan with her body. Naruto made him lost his erection but thanks to Laura feminism his excitement returned.

"_Come here, my dear wife." _He drank the alcohol, spreading her legs a part. A skilful hand ripped her complex yukata including her panties.

"_Stop teasing." _She pleaded, driving him crazy, when his index finger slide from her nub through her wet sex as he took one breast in his mouth tasting her completely, stroking the other, occasionally drinking.

* * *

><p>Was it good? I hope you liked, sister^^<p>

:3


	2. Domestic violence, the routine

The Puppet Master 19

Obsession

**Warming**: Angst

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Domestic violence, the routine.

* * *

><p>Some weeks later, after the love act, Sasuke didn't agree with Laura. She had tried everything to get pregnant and Sasuke as usual didn't like, coming drunk sometimes and beating the crap out of her.<p>

No one knows, what he does inside the house. But if someone looks at her eyes, they can surely affirm that she's suffering that's why Sasuke doesn't allow her to leave the house without him.

Frustrated that his clan isn't restored yet, Sasuke releases his rage on her. Blaming her for her imperfection and when things don't go according with his plan.

"**I told you didn't i?"** Sasuke uses to gag her and giving her a brutal beating, breaking some of her ribs and nose, but today somehow was different. **"Tell me when?" **He demanded, wimping her harder. Each time the belt touched her back, the pale skin becomes more bruised and the marks were deep enough to entice the blood to come out.

"**You're useless."** This time a kick greeted her stomach, making her throw up. **"Besides you're filthy. How could I marry you?"**

"It's not my fault." She cried. Her voice cracked, and the words came without soul and meaning, producing more rage on him. **"So give me a fucking son, bitch."**

"Stop It., stop it." She screamed, struggling, as he dragged her by the hair, to the basement. _"Don't fight back, you know you can't_." He mocked her, tossing her to the ground. "**I. Want. A. Son!"**

"Sasuke please i-!" he slapped her, grabbing her chin, making his hand shake from such rage. **"If you don't give me a son, I'll kill you."** He said dragging her again to the chains, where he uses to handcuff her, when she disobeys him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Laura said, sobbing not looking at him. "I'll try harder. I-I'll try harder." When her sobs became louder he spoke, sending chills through her bruised body. **"I rather try with a prostitute."**

"Please don't do this, Sasuke I beg you."

"**If your mother was alive I would have her instead of you. She at least would give me something. It's a shame she's dead. I should have never killed her."** Laura shudder, recalling the day her mother died. She never knew why Sasuke killed her. The Hokage gave orders to capture her, not kill her.

Laura looked at him, full of sadness and revulsion, making him, frown at her boldness. **"You should know your place. I'll give you, what you deserve."** He promised her, hearing her last scream when he took her to the world of the famous Tsukuyomi.

Laura's body was balanced, on the chains. Her breathing was steady and her energy was accordingly weak. Blood travelled her body to the ground. The blood didn't make a pool because the major part of it were in her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>xxx...xxx<span>**

Some hours later Laura woke up. She blinked lazily, with her hair all messy, her forehead covered with sweat and saliva falling from her mouth to her chin. She looked upon her and she saw nothing. Sasuke was asleep comfortably without problems.

The chains jingled, when she tried to stand up, only to fall again on her knees. _"I'm sorry."_ She heard, still numb from the torture of Sasuke's famous genjutsu.

A strong scent of flowers caressed her face. She left a tear fall when she recognized the voice. "My sweat little princess. You've become a fine woman."

"_Mother?"_ She whispered, looking forward, receiving the most charming warm smile her mother only used to her. "How are you?"

"Mother!" Laura somehow got the strength to stand up and move to her mother's direction but then she quickly came back to her place.

"He harmed you again? That little boy is confused!"

"Confused? Mother look carefully! Look what he has done to me! Look what he has become." She stared at her mother's lips. They had never fallen from that smile.

"Leave him!"

"I can't." She said with waterless eyes "He'll kill me."

"Leave him."

"I can't. I can't."

"_Leave…him."_

"I CAN'T." She screamed, crying in the process and facing her mother. "H-he'll k-kill me."

"I'll be with you, for all the eternity." Her mother said, still smiling. "I'll embrace you like I used to do. _We'll be together."_

...

"I'll always be with you."

...

"_I always will." _The tender voice faded, echoing in the dark basement, as she left her head balancing without will, whispering and whispering that Sasuke would kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Scratching his head, Sasuke yawned, and went to the basement. When he opened the door, he saw Laura in the same position as yesterday. The sound of her breathing developing into a more raced one, made him feel disgusted.

Grabbing the keys, Sasuke analyzed her with his sharingan looking for serious contusions or injuries. She was debilitated.

Releasing her, she fell on the ground with a loud thump.

...

Laura coughed blood. Her vision was weak, her arms was quivering uncontrollably like she was waiting to be smacked again and then go to the kitchen to make his breakfast. But nothing came.

Laura didn't dare to lock eyes with him. She thought it would be safer to stay with her eyes glued on the ground. Sasuke was right in front of her, she knew because, his bare foot were visible.

...

...

Gathering strength to sit on her knees, Laura cleaned her mouth and sobbed as usual. Sasuke didn't spoke with words but actions. That's the way he was with her. He never gives her explanations.

When she felt his affectionate arms around her body, she made an effort to not make any sound, although being in pain. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her to their room.

Her hair covered her face. Her body continued to quiver, and his heart was beating normally. She was waiting to be tossed to the bed, but Sasuke took her to the bathroom.

The tub was full of hot water and the first thing she thought was, she was going to die drowned.

Sasuke placed Laura on the toilet, and then went to check the water's temperature. "It's warm enough." He said, looking at her, waiting for a sweet sound.

...

She didn't spoke afraid he would strangle her or even something worst. Sasuke's hands went to her face, making her face him. He expected the red eyes, the bitten bloody lip and the warm sweet tears. And he got what he was waiting.

The Uchiha's hands pass through her shoulders and took her vest way. Revealing not only her to him but the old bruises and the new ones. With two fingers under her chin, he stared at those pretty eyes and said."I'm sorry."

Yeah…the same routine.

Without noticing, Laura found herself inside the tub. She didn't protest, she didn't move and she gave his satisfaction of bathing her.

Sasuke washed carefully her body and hair, kissing her forehead and lips slightly. _"You're so beautiful. I shall never leave you."_ He whispered. She was so used to his empty words, that his voice was nothing in her head.

After the bath, Sasuke dried her, dressed her, a yukata and seated her on the edge of the bed, massaging her sore feet. The sunrays shone happily and Laura had to close her eyes when they invaded her face.

Sasuke was kneeled, staring at her, like she was a doll. **His** doll.

Knowing where this was going to hit, Laura had what she predicted. She felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently to her back. She stared at the ceiling, feeling his weight on the bed.

"I love you." He said, undressing her yukata, giving her butterfly kisses through all over her face.

'_No, Sasuke. What you feel is not love but obsession. An illusion in your mind that makes you do_ _things. That's how your heart works. You're not so different from your brother and those night assassins. Because-!_

Laura's body didn't' felt the pleasure he was giving to her, and not even the blade he brought to her neck. '_That's you!__'_

Sasuke with the tip of the blade, tried to call her attention and then he made a small cut on her neck, making it bleed.

His mouth went straight to her new fresh wound. He sucked her blood like it was pure melted gold, or the youth potion.

Tossing the blade to the ground, Sasuke grabbed her both tighs and encircled her legs around him with rush. Laura continued numbness, as he greedily continued to force his child on her.

That was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was so short. This was supposed to have a lemon, but I'm tired and school starts officially today.<p>

The next chapter will have the Lemon.

:3


	3. Chained to You

The Puppet Master 19

Obsession

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Chained to You

* * *

><p>What is love? What is comfort?<p>

The only thing she knows is pain. Who is this stranger who keeps her chained? The One who pulls her into the depths of darkness where's no light. However as much as she tries, she can't identify this individual.

His cold hands were accustomed to dealing with death and those lifeless eyes tore her fragile skin. Scars of old ill-treatments were as visible as crystalline waters. The pink and fleshy lips quivered at his touch.  
>Laura took a deep breath. She just had one thing to fear.<p>

End the same way as her mother.

Sasuke Uchiha. The one who killed his brother and tried to destroy Konoha during the 4th Shinobi war was married to one simple civilian. A civilian who was once a warrior. Someone who didn't need anyone until he showed up in her life.

"Sasuke." She said, feeling him bite down on her neck where he made a small cut. Blood slowly fell from her neck. He greedily licked it, not wasting a drop.

Laura breathed aggressively when he tore a little skin. Her hands instinctively stuck into his hair, pulling him so he could leave her neck. Sasuke more and more excited made more pressure on the private area, moaning softly.

She wanted to make the pain stop but it was impossible. Sasuke grabbed her like a dog and his bone. His warm tongue burned down even to the simplest touch. His long fingers draw invisible pictures in the girl's body.

The only person she can really blame is herself.

Sasuke took off her robe and grabbed her by the wrists at the same time she released his hair. "Honey, close your eyes and rest."

...

Sasuke removed a lock of hair from her face and spoke a bit more softly this time, "_You have nothing __to worry about__, I'll be __here with you.__"_

She shuddered when she heard the last sentence. He smiled. A very weak smile but it was still a smile.

Sasuke released one of her wrists, and passed his hand across her face, chest, and stomach finally stopping at her sex.

"_Relax_." he murmured, placing a finger inside her. Laura closed her eyes and suppressed a groan. Sasuke wasn't very interested in what she was thinking.

Very slowly, the Uchiha connected his lips with hers. Laura kept her eyes closed. The kisses she received from him before he left for Orochimaru were much sweeter and insecure at that time.

A kiss, a pinch, a bite and his breath on her cheek made her whole body vibrate. When he wants he can be sweet. The tip of his tongue traveled again to the Laura's body.

The unprotected woman shivered at his touch. Sasuke smiled internally and then put another finger inside her. Her body fluids were hot. There isn't a more natural lubricant than that.

His fingers drifted in and out of her. At first slowly and then with a reasonable speed. His spit was spread throughout her body. She bit her lower lip and her nipples stood up with excitement.

Sasuke only makes sex, not love. Laura doesn't know what to think. She has a history with him. Her mistake was to let herself be drawn into his darkness. Even after what Naruto did, Sasuke continues to enjoy the darkness.

The Uchiha growled, seeing her in pure pleasure. Laura opened and closed her eyes feeling each cells of her body quiver. Sasuke dropped the other wrist and got into his knees, pulling her closer to him. She sighed with pleasure.

Still with his two fingers inside her, Sasuke's breathing started to increase. With his free hand, the Uchiha rubbed her clitoris.

"_Damn it_." he cursed, opening his fingers and twisting them. Laura began to cry in delight. Her husband's mouth attacked her nipples and quickly their pink color became purple.

Her hands clutched the blankets. She threw her head back and moaned his name half cry half moan. "S-Sasuke."  
>Hearing her voice covered with pleasure, the Uchiha bit down her nipples harder this time.<p>

Both bodies began to sweat. His lips ran his wife's chest. Her nipples covered with saliva, slipped from Sasuke's mouth. He tried to bite them but without success.

Taking his fingers off her and leaving her clitoris, Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and lowered his boxers. Laura squirmed incessantly. Her nails penetrated into her palms while Sasuke stood up and undressed.

With one smooth motion, he placed a hand on her knee and the other free hand grabbed her thigh and pulled her underneath him. Sasuke shook his head with the intention of taking a lock of hair from his eyes. But as he was sweating, his hair became glued to his face.

Writhing, Laura bit her lower lip again, as she looked at Sasuke with her eyes half open. The Uchiha took the head of his cock and rubbed gently at her entrance.

The woman howled with pleasure. Sasuke continued to tease her. The heat of their bodies displayed was wonderful. He groaned with pleasure at the same time Laura left out a cry.

His cock was covered with Laura's body fluids. The pleasure he was providing, bubbled into him like an infernal fire. Sasuke stroked her vaginal lips, her vaginal entrance and then her clit. If he lets go of his hand, she might kick him.

Unable to stop his own body, the Uchiha delivered himself to his own pleasure. Both bodies trembled with arousal. He grabbed Laura's right hand and lay down on her.

His penis buried himself inside her. She tried to move but Sasuke was much heavier than her.  
>The Uchiha with his left hand grabbed Laura's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then with his hands supported on both sides of her head, he stood still waiting for her to stop moving.<p>

_"__Stay still__."_ he whispered fiercely."_Oh __heavens_." He began to penetrate her deeper. "_Stop, moving_."

She once again cried with pleasure. Sasuke started the intercourse, without her being prepared. He pressed his lips on hers. She turned to face the other way while he speed up. His low groans were helping her to relax.

"_Oh_!" he squeaked.

Laura gasped, feeling him inside her like a volcano in eruption. The woman's pale arms wrapped themselves around the Uchiha's back. She stroked him gently. The friction he created gave the most uncontrollable pleasure he could imagine.

"Damn you woman." Sasuke rested his elbows next to Laura's shoulders while she remained glued to his back.

Both bodies bobbed up and down. The bed was beating against the bedroom wall. Sasuke moaned like crazy with Laura. She dug her nails into her husband's back. He reacted to her touch, speeding up the pace.

"_Ahh_!" he howled in pleasure. "_Shit_."

"_Sasuke_." Laura's voice started to become hoarse.

The act lasted about 6 more minutes. Both reached their limit. He came inside her as he wished and she well she didn't have another option either. The black haired-young man groaned with a whisper while she decided to bite him on the shoulder to prevent a cry of great pleasure to be heard. She's tired of their nosy neighbors.

Panting, Sasuke stayed a few seconds inside her before leaving her exuberant heat. When he stepped out of her, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair getting stuck in sweat. Then out of nowhere he got up and went to the bathroom not waiting for his breathing to come back to normal.

Laura who was still in the same position, stared at the ceiling. Sasuke looked at her through the mirror while washing his face. None of them said anything. When he returned, Laura turned to her side and closed her eyes.

She felt him climbing to the bed and covering her with a sheet. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. His death grip almost prevented her to move. She managed to take a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing. She knew that later he wouldn't be like this.

"Sleep." he said with a hoarse voice, while kissing her neck. Laura stared at a photo of Konoha training fields. There she was free and not chained to anyone.

There she felt _loved_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I hope you enjoyed this lemon sister. Tell me what you think. Constructive feedbacks are always welcome.

The Puppet Master 19


End file.
